


Coming Home

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 7 (Megan Cousland / Revon Hawke / Alec Trevelyan) [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel Howe has mixed feelings toward Megan Cousland when she frees him from jail. But the memories they share quickly help them rekindle their romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Coming Home**

Nathaniel recognized her straight away when she walked into his cell. Megan Cousland. Sweet, hot, charming Meggie who had been the centrepiece of all his fantasies back in that last summer before he had left Ferelden. She had changed a little, true; grown up, and gotten leaner and tougher, but the cheeky smile was just as he remembered it.

"Nate!" There was genuine surprise in her voice. "Maker, if I'd known you were the mysterious prisoner, I wouldn't have kept you waiting for so long."

She raised an eyebrow when he scowled at her. "What's the matter, honey? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Is it true, Megan?" he growled at her. "Did you kill my father?"

A brief shadow crossed her face. "It's a long story. Why don't we get rid of these shackles and you can join me in my study so I can explain. Unless, of course..." She glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling in a clear challenge. "Unless you insist on demanding satisfaction right away."

"Is that wise, Commander?" The old Seneschal was regarding her with obvious disapproval. "This man is a dangerous criminal. He's been sentenced to death for breaking into the Keep."

"Oh, shut up, Varel." Megan cheerfully grinned at the old man. "This is Nathaniel Howe, one of my oldest friends. He's always had my back, and the only dangerous thing about him is his broody charm."

She stepped up to the bars of his cell and smiled conspiratorially at him. "I could never resist you. Remember?"

He tried to cling to his anger, but it was hopeless. Meggie. No, she hadn't changed. And of course he remembered all too well.

He had been nineteen, a grown man really, with enough conquests under his belt to feel fairly confident, whereas she had been barely sixteen, a mere slip of a girl. And yet, she had easily gotten the better of him.

He would never have dared approach her; a girl from a noble family, his friend's younger sister. Quick tumbles in the hay, heated trysts in back alleys... those were for farm girls and tavern wenches, not for the likes of her. That didn't mean he hadn't dreamt of her, though, at night in the privacy of his bedchamber, his hand on his cock as he pictured her naked, her body shuddering under his.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he could actually have her. Not until that summer day...

 

 

* * *

Highever was quiet, not a soul stirring in the midday heat. Teyrn Cousland and his son had been called away to settle a dispute in the village, and the Teyrna was indisposed. Meggie was nowhere to be seen. He set out on his own, hoping the forest air would be cooler. But it was no good. Fine rivulets of sweat were running down his back as he made his way to a little clearing he remembered from an earlier visit.

She was there. Clad only in a thin linen shift, she was lying stretched out on her stomach, reading a book and chewing on a honey cake. He watched her for a moment; her long, bare legs kicking aimlessly into the air, the soft curve of her ass, the way the sunlight played on her red-gold locks. A familiar ache was spreading in his groin when she suddenly spoke up.

"Are you going to stand there and look all day, Nate, or will you come over and have some fun?"

He swallowed hard and walked over to her. "What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

He'd meant it to sound light and teasing, but his voice was so hoarse it came out completely different.

Megan smiled up at him over her shoulder, then she slowly rolled onto her back and stretched voluptuously. The short shift rode up even higher on her thighs and he unconsciously licked his lips.

She grinned and let one of her hands slowly trail down her side, brushing against a perfectly rounded breast in passing. "What do you think?"

Her tone was so suggestive there wasn't even any double meaning there. And if he'd been in doubt about her wishes, the sight of a rosy nipple perking up under the thin fabric would have convinced him otherwise.

He sank to the soft forest floor right next to her. "Damn it, Meggie, have you got any idea what you're doing to me?"

Her grin broadened and she reached out, gripping him through his pants, moaning appreciatively at his hardness. "Oh yes."

She tilted up her head, offering him her lips for a kiss. "Don't worry. You're not despoiling an innocent maiden."

It would have taken someone far more disciplined and honourable than him to resist her at this point. With a strangled groan, he caught her willing mouth and kissed her deeply, his hand impatiently pushing up her shift. She helped him throw it off. Under it, she was completely naked. He almost lost it at this point, and her teasing hand on his rock-hard cock didn't help any. But somehow he kept it together and pushed her back, attacking her soft skin greedily with his lips and hands.

 

 

* * *

Oh, but she had been more than willing! Nathaniel smiled to himself while his jailers unshackled him and led him to the bath. Stretched out in the warm, soapy water, he revelled in the memory of her sighs, her gasps; the long drawn out moan from her lips as he’d slid inside her. So sweet, so tight, so hot. He'd fucked her slowly, drawing out the pleasure until she’d come in his arms, throbbing around him so hotly that he hadn't lasted long afterwards. He didn't last long here in the bath either.

It was with a sigh of regret that he returned to the present and his more immediate concerns. He couldn't believe Megan would have killed his father in cold blood. Maker, the old man had dandled her on his knees as a child! She owed him an explanation.

Later that night, when he left her study, he felt wrung out. It was all too much to take in. His father's crimes, the incontrovertible proof of his actions Megan had shown him; the realization that his family had really lost everything and there was no chance of taking back his place in Fereldan society. Nathaniel's head was buzzing with the implications of all this. He needed time to think.

Three days later, he emerged from his room with a plan and approached her study again; a determined set to his features. She was there, busy with some paperwork, but she shoved it aside immediately and smiled at him. "Nate. Have you made up your mind?"

He nodded. "I have. Make me a Warden. Arrange for my Joining now."

 

 

* * *

He woke up with an ear-splitting headache, unable to process the smiles and well-wishes of the other Wardens. His fellow Wardens now. Fortunately, no one expected much of him. They just took him straight to his room and left him there with a tray laden with food and a big jug of water. It took him the whole afternoon and the following night to get over it but, by the next morning, he felt well enough to bathe and dress and make his way up to Megan's suite.

She was busy talking to the mage, Anders, but when she saw him, her face lit up and she gestured for Anders to leave them alone.

"Nate. I'm so glad you made it. Did they take good care of you?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you. I had everything I needed."

She stepped up close to him and smiled, that wicked smile he remembered so well. "Everything? I sincerely doubt that."

He would have loved to come up with a clever answer, but his brain refused to cooperate, probably because all his blood had fled elsewhere. Instead, he just took hold of her neck and kissed her, pulling her in so close she couldn't be in any doubt as to his reaction. His hands sneaked up under her tunic, finding bare skin and straining nipples. With an impatient growl, he pulled it over her head, tearing at her breastband until it came off.

Megan wasn't idle either. His shirt and pants joined her clothes on the floor, and he kissed her again, gasping when he felt her hot body all along his torso. Her lips were just as sweet as he remembered them, her breasts just as soft. She ran her fingers through his chest hair, moaning happily, and snaked one long leg around his, rubbing herself against his thigh.

For a moment, he was sorely tempted to take her right there, up against the wall, but then his sense of practicality won out. With another growl, he spun her around and marched her over to the bedroom, shoving her onto the mattress face down. She was up on all fours in a flash, wiggling her hips invitingly at him. He took the hint and followed her onto the bed where he knelt behind her, nudging against her heat until she took hold of him and guided him inside her.

 _Oh, Maker, yes!_ Nathaniel's head flew back and he pressed his eyes firmly shut, trying hard to focus. She felt so incredibly good around him, just as she had years ago. It was almost like coming home. And it was such a blessed relief, too. When the others had joked about Warden appetites, he hadn't taken them seriously; not until he had woken up yesterday with a raging erection and a burning need that wouldn't be sated.

Megan moaned and rocked back against him, making it abundantly clear what she wanted from him. He wasn't about to refuse. He started her off with long, measured strokes that made her mewl, arching up her back like a cat in heat until he was hitting the perfect spot.

"Oh, Maker, yes, don't you dare stop now!" Her breath was coming in quick gasps, her hair was wild, and there was a fine sheen of sweat on her neck.

He bowed down to lick it off, gathering her closer, savouring the salty sweet taste of her skin. His thrusts were shorter now, quick and to the point, and she took his hand, pressing it hard between her legs. He could feel himself sliding in and out of her, could feel her quiver around his cock, wet and hot, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. On impulse, he clamped his teeth down hard on her neck and let go.

"Nate!" Her whole body shook as she came undone in his arms, biting her lips hard, clenching around his pulsing cock as if she wanted to milk every last drop from him.

"Maker, I've missed you." She was laughing when he pulled out of her and grabbed a corner of the bed sheet to clean them up.

"Yeah? I can't believe you waited patiently for me all those years." He raised an eyebrow, and smiled sardonically at her.

"Well, no," she conceded with a grin. "Not exactly. But this was... nice. We should do it again some time."

 

 


End file.
